Valentine's Day Cards
by ArsenicAngel
Summary: Valentine's Day has rolled around, and Harry's on a mission to leave a special card for his crush. Slash, HP/SS, just a bit fluffy. One-shot.


_Severus:_ You've dragged us back for another round, haven't you?  
_Me:_ Yup! *grin*  
_Severus:_ ...And you're making me a teddy bear again, aren't you?  
_Me:_ ...Kinda?  
_Severus:_ Right...Just in case, where did I put that poison? *wanders off*  
_Me:_ Well, while he goes to look for that, I guess I'll cover the disclaimer...I don't own any of the Harry Potter plot, characters, or anything else related to it. That all belongs to J.K. Rowling. I'm just borrowing bits and pieces for my own amusement. Enjoy!

* * *

Harry looked at the mirror again, frowning at his hair. No matter how many times he'd run a comb through it, it refused to lay the way he wanted. Finally too frustrated to bother with it anymore, he left the bathroom with a sigh. He still had to get dressed, and would just have to make due with his unruly hair.

Spring had come early this year, and Harry was glad for it. Since it was Valentine's Day, the students were allowed to dress as they wished, and he wanted to take advantage of the opportunity. Slipping into a pair of tight, black pants, Harry looked through his collection of shirts for something that suited the occasion. Finding nothing that really jumped out at him, he settled for a dark red t-shirt he'd bought over the summer holiday.

Running to the bathroom mirror again, he looked over his appearance one last time before nodding in satisfaction. He had no intention of being noticed while dropping off his gift, but he still wanted to look nice for the occasion.

"Come on, mate, or the git'll have us in detention!" shouted Ron from the common room.

"Just a second!" Harry called back, going back to his trunk and removing a small envelope from under a stack of clothes. Stuffing it into his pocket, Harry took off down the stairs.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Severus Snape was his usual self throughout the class, which made Harry laugh. While the rest of the teachers (and most of the students) were in bright moods today, Snape's mood was the same as always.

He hovered in his usual corners, occasionally popping up behind an unsuspecting student to peer into their cauldron before making a disapproving comment and walking off again. As Snape called out for the students to bottle their potions and bring them to his desk, Harry fought to suppress his smile.

'Wouldn't do to give anything away,' he thought, filling an empty vial with the contents of his cauldron. As all the students made their way to the front of the class at once, Harry took advantage of the small bit of chaos and slipped the envelope from his pocket between a few papers on Snape's desk. While he moved away from the desk, he discreetly checked around him and was relieved that nobody seemed to have noticed.

Smiling to himself, Harry gathered his books and left the classroom behind Ron and Hermione, unaware of the obsidian eyes that followed him out the door.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once the last student had left and the dungeon door had shut, Severus made his way over towards his desk. He'd seen Potter slip something other than a potion onto his desk, and seen the smile on the boy's face as he'd left. Severus didn't deal well with curiosity, and the strangeness of the circumstances intrigued him.

Looking around his desk, he noticed a small envelope sticking out from between a few sheets of parchment and plucked it out quickly. Turning it over in his hands, he was certain it must have been what Potter had pulled from his pocket a few moments before. Moving around to the chair behind his desk, Severus sat down and leaned back, propping his feet up on the corner of his desk.

Slipping his finger beneath the lip of the envelope, Severus tore it open and removed the small white card from inside. His eyes widened as he took in the calligraphy text sprawled across the front:

_I couldn't send you a flower bouquet,  
__and speaking my heart is not my forte;  
__so I'll settle for half of what I want to say,  
__and wish you a happy Valentine's Day!_

Turning the card over, Severus noticed that Potter hadn't bothered to add any sentiments of his own to the back. Reading over the card again, he frowned, trying to figure out what it meant. Had he left it here as nothing more than a joke, or was it something more? Thinking that Potter..._Harry_...could actually feel something for him brought a smile to his lips, but he suppressed it quickly.

'No use thinking it until I know for sure, I suppose,' he thought.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Excuse me, Minerva. May I borrow Mr. Potter for a moment, please?"

The entire class turned in the direction of the door, whispering curiously to each other. Professor McGonagal nodded and gestured for Harry to go. Swallowing the rather large lump that had appeared in his throat upon hearing Snape's voice, Harry stood and left the classroom with his head down.

Severus turned and began walking back in the direction of the dungeons, leaving Harry to follow him in silence. Opening the door to his classroom, he waited for Harry to enter before closing the door and sitting behind his desk again.

"Take a seat, Mr. Potter," he said, folding his hands on the desk before him. His eyes followed Harry from his place by the door to the seat he chose at the closest table to his desk. Picking up the card from earlier, Severus held it up for Harry to see. "This envelope happened to appear on my desk at the end of your class, Mr. Potter. Curious, isn't it?"

Harry swallowed hard and remained silent, looking at Severus with what he hoped was a calm expression. Rising, Severus moved around his desk and leaned over the one that Harry was sitting at so that their faces were only a few inches apart.

"I saw you place this on my desk, Mr. Potter. What I want to know is why."

"I...uhm..." Harry stammered, looking down at the desk nervously. Severus reached out with one hand and trailed a finger along the artery in Harry's neck, watching him shiver at the contact.

"You what?" Harry licked his suddenly dry lips and tried to speak, only succeeding in producing a needy whimper. Severus smirked internally, withdrawing his hand and looking at Harry with as smooth of an expression as he could manage. "If you had no reason for it, Mr. Potter, then you should return to your class," he said, walking towards the door to his private chambers.

"What...What if I did have a reason, Professor?...What then?" Severus stopped with his hand on the door handle. Wiping the smirk from his face, he turned back towards Harry and leaned against the door, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, that would depend on what the other half of your little sentiment was," he said, his lips twisting into a wicked smile.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry stared at Severus in surprise, unsure of how to answer him. The older man only shifted his position against the door, folding his arms over his chest and giving Harry an 'I'm waiting...' look. Sighing in defeat, Harry lowered his gaze back to the table and mumbled, "That I want you, Sir..."

Severus strode across the room quickly, moving behind Harry's desk and pulling his head back by a handful of hair. He smiled as he heard Harry gasp softly and leaned down to trail his tongue along the vein in his neck.

"This isn't something I'd enter into lightly, _Harry_." Severus purred his name into his ear and Harry shuddered with desire. "I'm a very possessive man, and have no interest in meaningless encounters and one night stands. So if that's what you're looking for..."

"No..." Harry whimpered, turning his head slightly and looking up at Severus. "I want more than that. I-" He was cut off by Severus' lips pressing roughly against his own. Severus trailed his tongue along Harry's lower lip and felt him yield. For a few moments, they stayed like that - Severus holding Harry's head back by a handful of hair as he plundered the younger man's mouth.

When they finally pulled away from each other, both were flushed and breathing heavily. As Severus looked down at Harry, he felt his cock harden and groaned softly. "If you wish to continue this, I suggest we move into my private quarters before I end up taking you here on this desk." Harry looked up at him with a suggestive and almost hopeful expression, and Severus couldn't help but smile. "Maybe next time, we'll do that. But for now, I want you in my bed," he said, leaning in to place a more chaste kiss on Harry's lips.

* * *

_Severus:_ Well, that was...surprisingly un-teddy-bear-like. Thank you.  
_Me:_ You're welcome. *smile*  
_Harry:_ Can I have the teddy bear Sev back in the next one?...Please?! *puppy dog eyes*  
_Me:_ Of course! Now, thank the readers, boys!  
_Severus:_ Go f-  
_Me:_ *glare*  
_Severus:_ ...THANKS FOR READING!!! *runs off*


End file.
